Abyss
by Shike
Summary: Pensamientos de Inoue al entrar en contacto con Ulquiorra...[Oneshot][UlquiorraxOrihime]


_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí vuelvo con otro pequeño fic de Bleach, me ha costado bastante meterme de lleno en la relación de estos dos, creo que Ulquiorra es un personaje bastante difícil de interpretar, pero bueno, espero que por lo menos lo disfrutéis. Enjoy !! **  
**_

_**Abyss **_

La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor detrás de estas interminables rejas que parecía que alcanzarían el cielo con su altura.

Yo seguía allí, contemplando aquel maravilloso astro. Brillaba con tanta fuerza que conseguía iluminar toda esta fortaleza llamada "Las Noches".

Sigo sin entender por qué tuve que ser yo, siempre fui una persona completamente indiferente a ojos de los demás, y ahora me anhelan por mi insignificante poder. Soy la causante de que las personas que más aprecio estén sacrificando su vida para venir a salvarme, pero… ¿por qué tengo este poder?¿por qué a mí y no a otro? No quiero que desperdicien su existencia sólo por mi persona… si al menos pudiera…

No fui capaz de contener mis lágrimas, y como cada hora, empezaban a rodar sobre mis mejillas sin control alguno. No me importaba, ya pararían en algún momento.

Súbitamente, mi mente advirtió una presencia detrás mía, que hizo que se me helara hasta la más recóndita parte de mi cuerpo. Me volteé ligeramente, aunque no fuera necesario para saber quién se escondía detrás de mi triste figura.

Era él, mi única conexión entre este castillo y el mundo exterior. El único ser con el que había estado en contacto después de llegar hasta esta oscura y fría habitación, Ulquiorra se hacía llamar. Un Espada con la mirada congelante y un toque de indiferencia en sus acciones a mi parecer.

Incluso llegué a apreciar sus visitas cotidianas, aunque fuera frío y distante con todos a los que él llamaba humanos, era el único con el que tenía algo de contacto verbal en todo el palacio, y creo que por un momento llegué a entender su interior, aunque fuera en lo más hondo de su alma. Pero siempre me hacía sentir incómoda cada vez que se presentaba ante mí.

Supuse que vendría a obligarme a comer, puesto que no había probado bocado desde que estaba encerrada. Pero en el más completo silencio se fue acercando hacia mí poco a poco, pero con el paso bien marcado.

Sin quererlo, empecé a temblar ligeramente, no comprendía su repentina actitud, normalmente nunca daba un paso más del umbral de la gran puerta, miré hacia él un segundo y empecé a percibir una creciente determinación en su mirada.

Cerré los ojos a modo de autodefensa porque no podía soportar más esa aura tan intensa que cada vez estaba a menos distancia de mi frágil y débil cuerpo, de rodillas en el suelo.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuve contemplando la más negra oscuridad, pero cuando decidí volver a la realidad, pude ver que su figura estaba a dos palmos de la mía, y que se había inclinado ligeramente hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los míos.

Durante una fracción de segundo nos miramos, hasta que no pude ver más el reflejo de mis ojos en sus orbes esmeralda.

En ese momento, noté frío, mucho frío. Me había abrazado. Mi mente se quedó en blanco ante tal acción, y mi cuerpo no respondía.

Supuse que no podría emanar ni un ápice de calor de su cuerpo, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía un gran calidez en mi interior. Mi corazón se estaba tranquilizando poco a poco y los latidos se hacían más pausados. No sabría decir por qué, pero me sentía tan a gusto en sus brazos, que mi cuerpo no se separaría aunque quisiera. Parecía que algo había comprendido mi sufrimiento, en algún pequeño rincón de su alma maldita.

Fue su silueta la que se distanció de la mía. Un silencio sepulcral inundaba la sala. Cuando volví a mis sentidos, noté que tenía algo a pocos centímetros de mis dedos, era un gran agujero, el rastro que le quedaba que demostraba su aún pertenencia a los hollows, aunque poseyera raciocinio como los humanos.

Instintivamente, mis dedos se acercaron a él con la intención de atravesarlo, pero antes de llegar a su cuerpo dudaron, desvelando mi temblor que se hacía cada vez más tenue. Ulquiorra seguía contemplándome fijamente, sin mover para nada sus ojos. Pero vi como empezaba a cerrarlos poco a poco y a bajar la cabeza levemente en signo de aceptación. Entonces, mis dedos volvieron a moverse hacia el inicio de su cuello. Fueron avanzando poco a poco hasta que penetraron aquel territorio completamente virgen y desconocido. Empecé a sentir una sensación desagradable que invadía todo mi cuerpo, parecía estar en un infinito abismo entre la vida y la muerte. No pude resistirlo más, y retiré mi mano de su cuello. Aquel malestar fue devaneciéndose poco a poco.

Al ver que yo no reaccionaba, el Espada abrió lentamente los ojos y se fue incorporando hasta volver a quedar completamente en pié. De nuevo, sin que ninguna palabra saliera de su interior, dio media vuelta y fue caminando hacia la puerta.

La tristeza empezó a aparecer dentro de mí al ver que me dejaba sola, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo? Sólo esperar…

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo, incontrolables…

_Ulquiorra atravesó el umbral de la interminable puerta. Algo húmedo pero a la vez cálido perfilaba una de sus delineadas marcas verdes, recorriendo su pálida piel…_

**FIN**


End file.
